The Love of Soulreapers
by princeZZice
Summary: WHEN 2 ORDINARY GIRLS MEETS TWO SOULREAPERS AND DISCOVER WHAT THEY WANT... AND THEY WILL LEARN THAT THEIR EXTRAORDINARY...  TOSHIRO X OC ICHIMARU X OC  SORRY IF I CHANGE SOME DETAILS... PLS. REVIEW THANK YOU
1. Chapter 1:Meeting the Guys

**CHAPTER 1: MEETING THE GUYS**

(ON THEIR CLASSROOM)

ACIRA: COME ON SAYURI THIS GONNA BE FUN

SAYURI: I SAID NO ACIRA….

ACIRA: WHY?

SAYURI: DID YOU REMEMBER THE LAST TIME THAT WE WENT A PARTY

_~FLASHBACK~_

_ACIRA: LET'S DRINK SOME MORE! (BLUSHING)_

_SAYURI: ACIRA I DON'T WANT TO DRINK_

_ACIR : THE REALLY PARTY IS JUST STARTING (HICCUP)_

_SAYURI: LET'S GO HOME NOW_

_ACIRA: I DON'T WANT TO GO HOME YET (DRINKS THE BOTTLE OF SAKE)_

_SAYURI: DON'T DRINK ALL OF IT!_

_ACIRA: WHY? _

_~ACIRA STARTS TO GET SICK AND VOMIT ON GUY TALKING WITH A GIRL~_

_GUY: AHHHH…. YOU IDIOT! LOOK WHAT HAVE YOU DONE_

_ACIRA: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?_

_GUY: AN IDIOT PROBLEM WITH THAT?_

_ACIRA: I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT BUT YOU IN YOUR FACE (PUNCHES THE GUY IN THE FACE)_

_~THE GUY FELL IN THE GROUND AND HIS NOSE IS BLEEDING~_

_ACIRA: WOW! YOU LOOK GOOD WHEN YOU HAVE MAKE-UP IN YOUR FACE_

_SAYURI: ACIRA! STOP IT THAT THE OWNER OF THE BAR_

_ACIRA: WHAT!_

_GUY: SECURITY! GET THEM!_

_SAYURI: RUN!_

_~ ACIRA AND SAYUR MANAGE TO ESCAPE THE SECURITY~_

_ACIRA: THAT WAS CLOSE_

_SAYURI: NEXT TIME I WON'T GO AND DRINK WITH YOU_

_~END OF FLASHBACK~_

ACIRA: HEY I DIDN'T MEAN'T TO HAPPEN AND BESIDES THE PARTY 'S GOING TO HAPPEN AT MY HOUSE…

SAYURI: NO DRINKING

ACIRA: I PROMISE (RAISE HER RIGHT HAND)

SAYURI: FINE I'LL GO

ACIRA: YEHEY!

SAYURI: BTW WHO 'S INVITED ANYWAY?

ACIRA: YOU COULD INVITE ICHIGO AND HIS FRIENDS

SAYURI: I 'LL ASK HIM LATER ABOUT THAT

ICHIGO: (POPS OUT FROM NOWHERE) ASK ME WHAT?

SAYURI: (SHOCK) HOW LONG YOU BEEN THERE?

ICHIGO: JUST NOW SO WHAT ARE YOU GONNA ASK ME?

SAYURI: ACIRA IS GONNA HAVE A PARTY AT HER PLACE SO SHE INVITED ME TO CYOME AND TOLD INVITE YOU AND YOU'RE FRIENDS

ICHIGO: WHEN?

ACIRA: SATURDAY ARE YOU FREE?

ICHIGO: I'M FREE BUT I'LL ASK MY FRIENDS ABOUT IT

SAYURI: OK THEN SEE YA AFTER CLASSES

ICHIGO: OK

~THREE SUBJECT WAS FINISHED AND NOW IT'S BREAK TIME~

ACIRA: FINALLY! WHAT'S YOUR GOING TO EAT?

SAYURI: I'LL BUY WHO ABOUT YOU?

ACIRA: SAME… I WANT RAMEN AND LET'S GO TO OUR SECRET PLACE

SAYURI: FIRST I'LL BUY FIRST OUR SNACK

ACIRA: OK, BUY ME A RAMEN AND I'LL GO TO OUR SECRET PLACE FIRST SO NO ONE GET THERE FIRST

SAYURI: HAI!

~ SAYURI AND ACIRA WENT TO THERE SEPARATE PLACES~

SAYURI: (WENT TO THE SNACK BAR) 1 RAMEN AND 1 SUSHI W/ TEMPURA

OLD LADY: OK THEN WAAIT JUST A SEC

SAYURI: (GETS HER MONEY AND DROP HER HANDKERCHEIF)

~ SAYURI IS GOING TO PICK IT UP UNTIL SHE TOUCH ANOTHER HAND TO GOING PICK HER HANKY ~

SAYURI: (BLUSH STANDS UP AND QUICKLY AND) AAAAHHHHH

TOSHIRO: THIS IS YOURS (GIVES HER HANKY)

SAYURI: (GETS IT) THANKS…

MOMO: TOSHIRO-KUN! THERE YOU ARE I BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU

SAYURI: (IN HER MIND) SO HIS NAME IS TOSHIRO

MOMO: (HUGS HIS ARM) COME ON THE OTHERS ARE WAITING FOR US

TOSHIRO: I'LL COME LATER

MOMO: BUT I WANT YOU TO EAT WITH ME

TOSHIRO: I SAID I'LL COME LATER

MOMO: FINE BUT DON'T BE LATE (LEAVES)

SAYURI: IS SHE YOUR GIRLFRIEND?

TOSHIRO: (ICY LOOK) NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS

SAYURI: JUST ASKING

OLD LADY: HERE'S YOUR ORDER (GIVES SAYURI THE FOOD)

SAYURI: THANKS (GOES TO THE ROOFTOP)

~WHILE ACIRA~

ACIRA: (STRETCHES HER ARM) WHAT FRESH AIR!

ICHIMARU: WILL YOU STOP YELLING?

ACIRA: (!) WHO'S THERE? (LOOKS AROUND)

ICHIMARU: (STANDS UP) I SHOULD GO NOW BECAUSE MY DAY WAS RUINED BY A THIN, FLAT-CHESTED GIRL….

ACIRA: (VERY ANGRY) WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU FREAK!

ICHIMARU: WHATEVER THIN GIRL

~THE DOOR SUDDENLY OPEN~

SAYURI: HEY ACIRA YOUR RAMEN IS GETTING COLD YOU SHOULD EAT THIS NOW (SAW ICHIMARU) AH….. IS HE YOUR FRIEND?

ACIRA: I DON'T KNOW HIM

ICHIMARU: MAYBE LATER YOU WILL KNOW ME (LEAVES THE TWO)

ACIRA: THAT JERK!

SAYURI: WHY DON'T WE JUST EAT OUR FOOD AND TALK ABOUT IT

~ SAYURI AND ACIRA ARE NOW EATING THEN TALK WHAT HAPPEN ~

SAYURI: I MEET A GUY BUT HIS KINDA SERIOUS AND COLD-HEARTED ONE….

ACIRA: WHO'S THAT?

SAYURI: HIS NAME IS TOSHIRO….

ACIRA: AND WHAT HAPPEN?

SAYURI: NOTHING MUCH..

ACIRA: OH….

SAYURI: HOW ABOUT YOU?

ACIRA: NOTHING MUCH BUT UNTIL THAT JERK-FACE CAME…..

SAYURI: I SEE…

~THE BELL STARTS RING~

SAYURI: LET'S GO BACK TO OUR CLASS (STANDS UP)

ACIRA: YEAH!

~ AT THE CLASSROOM~

: OK CLASS WE HAVE A TRANSFER STUDENTS TODAY

~THE CLASS STARTS TO TALK ABOUT IT~

SAYURI: WHO DO YOU THINK IT WILL BE?

ACIRA: I DON'T KNOW BUT I WISH HIS A CUTE BOY (GIGGLING)

SAYURI: (SWEATDROP)

: OK CLASS SETTLE DOWN…. I WOULD LIKE TO MEET MR. HITSUGAYA AND

~ TOSHIRO AND ICHIMARU ENTERS THE ROOM AND GIRLS STARTS TO SEQUEALS EXCEPT FOR SAYURI AND ACIRA WHO SHOCK AND ACIRA WHO IS MOUTH-OPEN TO SEE ICHIMARU~

SAYURI: WHAT IS HE DOING IN HERE?

ACIRA: (STANDS UP AND POINTS ICHIMARU) HEY JERK-FACE WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?

ICHIMARU l: SO THIN GIRL IS HERE (SMILES)

ACIRA :( ANGRY SIGN) YOU GETTING IN MY NERVES! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU (GOING TO CHARGE ICHIMARU)

SAYURI: (HOLDS ACIRA BY THE SHOULDER) ACIRA WILL YOU STOP THAT? I'M SORRY FOR WHAT MY BEST FRIEND IS ACTING

ACIRA: WHY ARE SAYING SORRY?

SAYURI: WERE IN OUR CLASS YOU COULD KILL HIM LATER (WHISPER)

ACIRA: (CALMS DOWN) YOU'RE RIGHT

: ACIRA NEVER DO THAT WITH OUR NEW STUDENTS

ACIRA: (BOWS DOWN) SORRY MA'AM (IN HER MIND) I'M GOING TO KILL AFTER THIS (SITS DOWN)

: YOU TWO SIT DOWN WITH SAYURI AND ACIRA

TOSHIRO & ICHIMARU: HAI

**TO BE CONTINUE….**

**NEXT CHAPTER IS SOULREAPERS? SOUL SOCIETY?**


	2. Chapter 2: Soulreapers? Soul Society?

*CHAPTER 2: SOULREAPERS? SOUL SOCIETY?*

~ TOSHIRO AND ICHIMARU BOTH WENT TO THERE SEATS AND SIT DOWN ~

SEAT PLAN OF THE FOUR

TOSHIRO

SAYURI

ACIRA

ICHIMARU

SAYURI: YOU'RE THE GUY FROM THE CAFETERIA

TOSHIRO: SO WHAT? (PROPPING HIS CHIN)

SAYURI: AH…. NOTHING (LISTEN BACK AT HER TEACHER)

TOSHIRO: (STARING SAYURI AND IN HIS MIND) I THINK SOMETHING SPECIAL WITH THIS GIRL…

SAYURI: (LOOKS AT TOSHIRO) WHY ARE YOU STARING AT ME?

TOSHIRO: NOTHING (LISTEN BACK AT THE TEACHER)

ICHIMARU: HEY THIN GIRL….

ACIRA: WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME THIN GIRL? (ANGRY SIGN)

ICHIMARU: HOW ABOUT SKELETON QUEEN?

ACIRA: (ANGRY SIGN AND UNDER HER BREATHE) I'LL KILL YOU LATER

ICHIMARU: ARE YOU SAYING SOMETHING?

ACIRA: (FAKE SMILE) AH NOTHING (BIG GRIN)

~LESSON AND OTHER SUBJECTS WAS FINISHED AND TIME FOR DISMISSAL ~

SAYURI: (PACKING HER THINGS) LET'S GO NOW ACIRA

ACIRA: I CAN'T

SAYURI: WHY?

ACIRA: I HAVE A PRATICE TODAY YOU GO FIRST

SAYURI: OK SEE YA ON SATURDAY (WAVES GOODBYE)

ACIRA: OK BYE!

~SAYURI LEAVES ACIRA IN THE SCHOOL AND WALKING IN THE STREETS SHE NOTICES SOMETHING~

SAYURI: (SAW A HOLLOW ROAMING AROUND) WHAT'S THAT?

HOLLOW: (SAW SAYURI) LOOKS LIKE IT'S TIME FOR DINNER AND THIS HAVE A STRONG SPIRITUAL ENERGY TOO….

SAYURI: THIS NOT GOOD (RUNS)

~ THE HOLLOW CHASE AFTER SAYURI AND BLOCK HER WAY BUT SAYURI WENT TO ANOTHER DIRECTION BUT THE HOLLOW QUICKLY GRAB SAYURI~

HOLLOW: A VERY DELICOUS FOOD AND I'M SO LUCKY (HOLDING SAYURI UP AND OPEN HER MOUTH)

SAYURI: (EYES WIDEN) HELP ME! ANYONE! (CLOSE HER EYES)

~SUDDENLY THERE LIGHT SLICE THE HOLLOW'S HAND AND SAYURI WAS FALLING WHEN SOMEONE CAUGHT HER~

SAYURI: (OPEN HER EYES AND SAW TOSHIRO) TOSHIRO!

TOSHIRO: YOU CAN SEE ME?

SAYURI: OF COURSE I COULD SEE YOU BUT WHY YOUR WEARING A KIMONO?

TOSHIRO: NO TIME TO ANSWER I HAVE TO DEFEAT THIS WEAKLING… (PUTS DOWN SAYURI) STAY BACK…. TIME TO FINISH YOU….

HOLLOW: YOU'RE JUST A LOW SOULREAPER AND A KID

SAYURI: SOULREAPER?

TOSHIRO: (PULLS HIS SWORD) DON'T SAY THINGS THAT YOU KNOW SO MUCH… FIRST OF ALL I'M NOT JUST A SOULREAPER I'M A CAPTAIN OF THE SOUL SOCIETY

SAYURI: SOUL SOCIETY? WHAT A WEIRD NAME?

TOSHIRO: AND SECOND… (LIGHT AURA) DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME A KID! (CHARGES THE HOLLOW)

~THE BATTLE BETWEEN TOSHIRO AND THE HOLLOW STARTS AND TOSHIRO WON THE BATTLE~

SAYURI: WOW HIS STRONG

TOSHIRO: (CHECKS IF THE HOLLOW IS DEAD) HEY EYEGLASS GIRL!

SAYURI: (ANGRY SIGN) WHAT DID HE CALL ME?

TOSHIRO: ARE YOU ALRIGHT?

SAYURI: YEAH!

~THE HOLLOW STANDS UP BEHIND TOSHIRO AND GOING TO ATTACK HIM~

SAYURI: TOSHIRO! BEHIND YOU!

TOSHIRO: (LOOK BACK)

~SAYURI PUSH TOSHIRO AND THE HOLLOW IS ALMOST GOING TO HIT PROTECTED HERSELF WHEN SUDDENLY A LIGHT CAME OUT FROM SAYURI'BRACELET THAT PROTECTED HER AND KILLED THE HOLLOW~

TOSHIRO: WHERE DID THAT ZANPAKTOU CAME OUT? SHE DOESN'T HAVE ANY SWORD WITH HER… I'M RIGHT THIS GIRL IS SPECIAL

SAYURI: (GASP) WHERE DID COME FROM?

TOSHIRO: HEY EYEGLASS GIRL I HAVE A QUESTION FOR YOU? BUT FIRST LET'S TALK SOMEWHERE ELSE…

~WHILE ACIRA, THE PRACTICE WAS FINISH AND THE STUDENTS ARE GOING HOME~

RIN: SEE YA TOMORROW CIRA-CHAN!

ACIRA: SEE YA TOO…. (LEAVES)

~ACIRA IS WALKING IN THE STREETS WHEN SHE SUDDENLY SAW A HOLLOW AND ICHIMARU FIGHTING THE HOLLOW~

ACIRA: JERK FACE! WHY IS WEARING A KIMONO AND WHAT IS THAT? (LOOKS AT THE HOLLOW)

HOLLOW: (LOOKS HER VERY HUNGRY)

ACIRA: YAKS!

~ SUDDENLY THE HOLLOW WAS SLICED INTO TWO AND GRAB ACIRA BY THE BODY~

ACIRA: (SHOCK) HEY PUT ME DOWN!

ICHIMARU: SHUT UP THIN GIRL (EMOTIONLESS)

ACIRA: JERK-FACE?

ICHIMARU: WHO ARE YOU CALLING JERK-FACE?

ACIRA: IT'S VERY OBIVOUS

ICHIMARU: (DROP ACIRA ON THE GROUND)

ACIRA: OUCH! HEY WHY DID THAT FOR?

ICHIMARU: (PULLS HIS SWORD)

ACIRA: (SWEATING WILDLY) HEY I DIDN'T MEAN TO INSULT?

ICHIMARU: WHAT ARE TALKING ABOUT?

ACIRA: ARE YOU GOING TO KILL ME? PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE

ICHIMARU: (-_-) IDIOT….. I'M GOING TO KILL THE HOLLOW

ACIRA: WHAT HOLLOW?

ICHIMARU: THAT HOLLOW (POINTS THE HOLLOW)

HOLLOW: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU SOULREAPER

ACIRA: SOULREAPER?

ICHIMARU: DON'T BE SO SURE

~ SUDDENLY ICHIMARU'S SWORD EXTENDED AND KILL THE HOLLOW BY THE HEART AND IT' S BODY TURNED INTO AN ASHES ~

ACIRA: THAT WAS FREAKING SCARY

ICHIMARU: HOW CAN YOU SEE?

ACIRA: OF COURSE I CAN SEE WITH MY TWO EYES

ICHIMARU: I THINK YOU'RE A SOULREAPER TOO….

ACIRA: I'M A WHAT?

ICHIMARU: I WILL EXPLAIN IT TO YOU BUT FIRST YOU COME WITH ME…

ACIRA: OK…

~ACIRA AND ICHIMARU WENT TO A CAFÉ WHILE SAYURI AND TOSHIRO ARE GOING TO THE SAME CAFÉ WHERE ACIRA AND ICHIMARU WENT BECAUSE TOSHIRO AND ICHIMARU ARE GOING TO MEET UP WITH THE OTHER SOULREAPER INCLUDING ICHIGO ~

SAYURI: ACIRA-CHAN!

ACIRA: SAYURI-CHANNNNNNNNNN (HUGS HER) I THOUGHT I'M GOING TO DIE UNTIL JERK-FACE SAVE ME (T~T)

SAYURI: YEAH ME TOO…. I'M ALMOST GOT KILLED BY A HOLLOW BUT THANKS TO TOSHIRO I'M SAVED… (HUG ACIRA & T~T)

ICHIMARU: QUICK THE DRAMA ALREADY….

TOSHIRO: WHERE ARE THE OTHERS?

ICHIMARU: ON THERE WAY NOW….

SAYURI: WHO?

ICHIMARU: YOU WILL KNOW THEM LATER..

ACIRA: BY THE WAY ARE YOU GOING TO TELL ME WHAT THE HECK JUST A WHILE AGO….

SAYURI: YEAH…

TOSHIRO: FINE THEN….

~ TOSHIRO AND ICHIMARU EXPLAIN ABOUT THE SOULREAPERS AND SOUL SOCIETY~

ACIRA: SO YOU'RE SAYING YOU TWO ARE CAPTAINS?

ICHIMARU & TOSHIRO: (NODS)

SAYURI: AND YOU HAVE A MISSION WITH THE OTHER SOULREAPERS…

ICHIMARU & TOSHIRO: (NODS)

ACIRA: AND THE SOUL SOCIETY IS A PLACE WHERE LOST SOULS GO

ICHIMARU & TOSHIRO: (NODS)

SAYURI: AND YOU HAVE THIS WEAPON THAT HAS ZANPAKTOU THINGY?

ICHIMARU & TOSHIRO: (NODS)

ACIRA: WOW WHAT FREAKING WORK YOU HAVE

ICHIMARU: NOT FREAKING AFTER ALL BUT STRESSFUL

~ THE DOOR OPEN AND A GROUP PEOPLE CAME WITH ICHIGO~

SAYURI & ACIRA: (EYES WIDEN) ICHIGO?

ICHIGO: ONEE-SAN? ACIRA-CHAN? WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?

SAYURI: I'M GOING TO SAY THE SAME QUESTION TO YOU WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?

ICHIGO: WELL… UHMMM…. (SWEATING)

RUKIA: WE'RE HERE FOR A MEETING

ICHIMARU: DON'T WORRY THEM, THEY ALREADY KNOW

ICHIGO: REALLY?

SAYURI: WAIT A MINUTE I KNOW THE SOULREAPER THING AND THE PLACE CALLED SOUL SOCIETY…. BUT WHY MY BROTHER IS HERE?

TOSHIRO: ICHIGO IS A SOULREAPER TOO…

ACIRA: WHAT? AND RUKIA YOU'RE A SOULREAPER

RUKIA: YES….

SAYURI: SO THE REASON WHY YOUR LIVING IN OUR HOUSE BECAUSE YOUR WORKING IN OUR WORLD…

RUKIA: YUP…

ICHIGO: AND HOW DO KNOW THAT ABOUT SOULREAPERS AND THE SOUL SOCIETY?

SAYURI: LONG STORY AND I HAVE TO GO

ACIRA: ME TOO…

TOSHIRO: HEY WERE NOT YET DONE

SAYURI: THANKS FOR EXPLAINING BUT THIS IS WAY FREAKING HAPPEN TO ME

ACIRA: ME TOO…. AND LET'S FORGET WE SAW YOU GUYS AS SOULREAPERS AND WHAT HAPPEN A WHILE AGO…

SAYURI: OK GUYS SEE YA IN SCHOOL (ABOUT TO LEAVE)

TOSHIRO: THEN HOW ABOUT THE LIGHT CAME AND SAVE YOU?

SAYURI: (STOPS) MAYBE IT'S JUST THE HOLLOW KILL ITSELF…. I WAS JUST LUCKY….

ACIRA: WHAT DID HE MEAN?

SAYURI: I DON'T KNOW WHAT IS HE TALKING ABOUT

ICHIMARU: AND THEN HOW COULD YOU SEE US?

ACIRA: BECAUSE WE COULD SEE GHOST BUT WE DON'T SEE YOU GUYS AS SOULREAPERS (LEAVE)

SAYURI: (LEAVES ALSO)

ICHIGO: WAIT UP SIS….. (FOLLOWS SAYURI)

RUKIA: (BOWS AND FOLLOWS ICHIGO)

TOSHIRO: IT'S VERY CONFUSING THAT GIRL HAVE EXTRAORDINARY POWERS

RAINGKU: WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT CAPTAIN?

TOSHIRO: IT'S NOTHING….

**TO BE CONTINUE…..**

**NEXT CHAPTER IS THE OTHER TAICHOUS**


	3. Chapter 3: The Other Taichous

*CHAPTER 3: THE OTHER TAICHOUS *

SAYURI: STUPID SOULREAPERS (UNDER HER BREATHE)

~ SAYURI DIDN'T SEE WHERE SHE GOING SHE BUMPED INTO A TALL GUY WEARING A GLASSES AND SAYURI WAS ABOUT TO FALL WHEN THE GUY CATCHES HER BY THE WAIST~

SAYURI: (BLUSHING) GOMENASAI I WAS NOT LOOKING WHERE I'M GOING!

GUY: THAT 'S OK JUST BE CAREFUL NEXT TIME (LEAVES)

SAYURI: WHO COULD THAT BE? HE'S SO KIND AND HANDSOME TOO….. (IN HER MIND) WHY I'M ACTING LIKE THIS!

ACIRA: BECAUSE YOU'RE IN LOVE (APPEAR FROM NOWHERE)

SAYURI: (!) HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE? YOU SAW WHAT HAPPEN?

ACIRA: OF COURSE I HAVE SEEN ALL THE WAY HE CATCHES AND BOTH LOOKING IN EACH OTHERS EYES (SPARKLES)

SAYURI: (SWEATDROP) WILL YOU STOP THAT THE DRAMATICS THE GUY JUST HELPS ME THAT'S ALL.

ACIRA: HAVE ASK THE GUY'S NAME?

SAYURI: NO…. BUT…

ACIRA: BUT WHAT?

SAYURI: I DON'T BUTSOMETHING SPECIAL WITH HIM

ACIRA: HM….HEY LET'S BREAK THE DRAMA WILL YAY! LET'S GO TO YOUR HOUSE AND EAT

SAYURI: HOW COME YOU'RE THIN WHEN YOU EAT SO MANY FOODS

ACIRA: I DON'T KNOW COME ON! (RUNS)

SAYURI: (RUNS) WAIT UP….

~BEHIND THE TREE ICHIGO AND RUKIA ARE HIDING WITH AIZEN~

AIZEN: YOUR SISTER AND HER FRIEND ARE FUNNY

ICHIGO: BUT IT'S TRUE

RUKIA: LET'S HEAD BACK TO THE CAFÉ

ICHIGO: I REMEMBER ACIRA INVITED ME TO A PARTY ARE YOU COMI NG?

RUKIA: I'LL COME IF ONII-SAN IS COMING AND WITH THE OTHER TAICHOUS AND LT.

AIZEN: I'LL COME IF THE OTHER TAICHOUS ARE COMING…

ICHIGO: OK THEN

~SAYURI'S HOUSE~

ACIRA: (HOLDING A PLATE) COULD I HAVE ANOTHER ONE!

YUZU: (GETS THE PLATE) OK….

SAYURI: (SWEATDROP) YOU HAVE ALREADY ATE 15 FLANS

ACIRA: WHEN IT COMES TO YOUR COOKING I COULD EAT A HUNDREDS

ISSHIN: SO ACIRA DO YOU WANT TO SLEEP IN OUR HOUSE

ACIRA: I WOULD LOVE TOO… BUT I HAVE PARTY IN MY HOUSE TOMORROW

ISSHIN: HOW ABOUT YOU DO YOUR PARTY IN HERE?

ACIRA: THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!

SAYURI: LOOKS LIKE WE DON'T NEED TO GO IN YOUR HOUSE

ACIRA: YEAH, BECAUSE MY HOUSE IS BIT MESSY….

SAYURI: (SIGHS) YOU STILL DON'T KNOW HOW TO CLEAN YOUR HOUSE…

ACIRA: HEHEHEH….

SAYURI: THEN GET YOUR STUFFS AND I'LL MAKE A ROOM FOR YOU

ACIRA: HAI!

ISSHIN: DON'T WORRY SAYURI I'LL HANDLE THE ROOM AND COME WITH YOUR FRIEND

SAYURI: OK THEN…..

~ OUTSIDE WHILE WALKING IN THE STREETS THEY HEARD A LOUD EXPLOSION~  
SAYURI: (STARTLED) WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?

ACIRA: I DON'T KNOW BUT LOOKS LIKE WE SHOULDN'T LOOK AT IT…..

SAYURI: YOU'RE RIGHT LET'S GO I THINK THEIRS A BATTLE BETWEEN THOSE HOLLOWS AND SOULREAPERS. LET'S JUST KEEP ON GOING

ACIRA: I'M WITH YOU (FOLLOWS SAYURI)

~A HOLLOW FALLS DOWN~

SAYUCIRA: (!) AHHHHHHHHHH…..

KENPACHI: OUT OF THE WAY (ATTACKS THE HOLLOW)

~SAYURI AND ACIRA WENT FLYING IN THE SKY, SAYURI WAS CAUGHT BY BYAKUYA AND WHILE ACIRA WAS CAUGHT BY GUY WITH A RED HAIR THAT IS TIE UP…. ~

SAYURI: (LOOKS; BLUSHING) ANOTHER **SOULREAPER**!

BYAKUYA: MAYBE YOU COULD TELL ME HOW KNOW ABOUT SOULREAPERS (PUTS DOWN SAYURI)

ACIRA: HEY COULD YOU PUT ME DOWN?

RENJI: YOU COULD ASK NICELY!

BYAKUYA: RENJI LET'S GO NOW….

RENJI: (PUTS DOWN ACIRA RUDELY) HAI! CAPT. KUCHIKI

ACIRA: (LANDED ON THE GOUND) OUCH! THAT HURTS

SAYURI: ACIRA-CHAN LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!

ACIRA: YEAH…. (RUNS)

~THEIRS A HOLLOW THAT CAUGHT IT' S ATTENTION AND IT QUICKLY PUNCHES KENPACHI~

HOLLOW: (GRABS SAYURI AND ACIRA) FOOD…..

ACIRA: HELP ME!

SAYURI: LET US GO YOU MONSTER! (FLAMES CAME OUT FROM THE NECKLACE)

~THE HOLLOW WAS BURN FROM THE FLAMES AND SAYURI & ACIRA ARE FALLING TO THE GROUND WHEN SUDDENLY SOMEONE CAUGHT SAYURI~

AIZEN: ARE YOU ALRIGHT?

SAYURI: YOU AGAIN?

ACIRA: (FELL FROM THE GROUND) OUCH! NO ONE CAUGHT ME!

AIZEN: (PUTS DOWN SAYURI) HELP YOUR FRIEND AND GO SOMEWHERE SAFE

SAYURI: (BLUSH) H-HAI (RUNS)

ACIRA: HEY! THAT'S NOT FAIR WHY YOU BEEN CAUGHT AND I LANDED ON THE GROUND?

SAYURI: (GRABS ACIRA) COME ON

ACIRA: (BEING DRAG) CHOTTO-MATTE!

~ACIRA AND SAYURI HIDES BEHIND THE TREES AND BUSHES WHILE THE OTHER SOULREAPERS AND HOLLOWS ARE FIGHTING AND THE BATTLE WAS OVER AND THE SOULREAPERS WINS THE BATTLE~

ACIRA: GLAD THAT WAS OVER

SAYURI: (NOTICES ACIRA HAVE A WOUND) ACIRA-CHAN! YOU HAVE A WOUND

ACIRA: (!) WHERE DID I GET THIS? MAYBE WHEN I FALL FROM THE GROUND

SAYURI: LET'S HEAL THAT (TAKES HER IN A FOUNTAIN AND OPEN THE FAUCET)

~WHEN SAYURI OPEN TH FAUCET AND THE WATER CAME OUT, SAYURI PUTS HER HAND ON THE WATER AND IT FORMS ON SAYURI'S HAND~

SAYURI: WHAT THE? (SHAKES HER HAND) WHAT HAPPEN IN THE MY HANDS (HOLDS ACIRA'S WOUND)

~WHEN SAYURI HOLDS ACIRA'S WOUND IT WAS HEAL QUICKLY AND CLEAN~

ACIRA: WOW! HOW DO YOU DO THAT?

SAYURI: I DON'T KNOW


	4. Chapter 4:New Members of the Human World

PRINCEZZICE: THIS IS CHAPTER 4 SORRY FOR KEEPING YOU WAITING

TOSHIRO: YEAH WHATEVER…

PRINCEZZICE: (HITS TOSHIRO IN THE HEAD)

TOSHIRO: OUCH! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?

PRINCEZZICE: NOTHING AND BE THE DISCLAIMER

TOSHIRO: FINE, SORRY FOR PRINCEZZICE NOT TELLING THIS IN THE BEGINNING SHE DON'T OWN BLEACH

*CHAPTER 4: NEW SOULREAPERS OF THE HUMAN WORLD*

ACIRA: THAT'S SO AWESOME!

SAYURI: THIS IS FREAKING SCARY…..

ACIRA: NO WAY IT'S SO COOL…..

BYAKUYA: (COMES BETWEEN THE TWO) I'M SORRY FOR INTERRUPTING YOUR TALK (LOOKS AT SAYURI) BUT HOW DO SEE US?

SAYURI: (SPEECHLESS) UHHH…

AIZEN: MAYBE SHE HAD SPIRITUAL ENERGY LIKE US RIGHT? (SMILES AT SAYURI)

SAYURI: (BLUSHING FURIUOSLY) H-HAI….

AIZEN: WELL THEN….. OUR JOB IS FINISH HERE

~SUDDENLY TOSHIRO, RANGIKU, ICHIMARU, MOMO, ICHIGO AND RUKIA CAME~

ICHIMARU: LOOKS LIKE WE CAME LATE…..

AIZEN: DON'T WORRY WE HAD ALREADY FINISH IT

MOMO: CAPTAIN, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?

AIZEN: I'M FINE…

KENPACHI: AREN'T MORE HOLLOWS THERE? I WANT TO FIGHT SOME MORE

SAYURI: (TAPS ACIRA) C'MON ACIRA LET'S GET OUT OF HERE WHILE THEIR BUSY

ACIRA: BUT I WANT TO KNOW ABOUT THE WHOLE THING HAPPEN

SAYURI: (SIGHS) I THOUGHT YOU HATE SOULREAPERS?

ACIRA: UHMM….. THAT'S WAS YOU WHO HATE SOULREAPERS

SAYURI: AGH… ACIRA!

ICHIGO: (NOTICES SAYURI) ONEE-SAN, WHY ARE YOU HERE? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?

SAYURI: I'M FINE…. (NOTICES ICHIGO'S DRESS) ARE YOU IN YOU SHINGAMI FORM?

ICHIGO: YES WHY?

SAYURI: THEN WHERE'S YOUR BODY?

RUKIA: ICHIGO'S BODY IS WITH KON…

ACIRA: KON? WHO'S KON?

KON: (IN ICHIGO'S BODY) HI THERE MY LADY I'M KON MAY I HELP YOU?

SAYURI: (THINKS) HMMM….. THEN HOW DO YOU THAT?

RUKIA: SIMPLE WE USE THIS KIND OF GUMBALL… (SHOWS A GUMBALL)

SAYURI: IT LOOKS LIKE AN ORDINARY GUMBALL…. (TAKES A LOOK)

TOSHIRO: WHY DON'T YOU TRY EATING IT?

ACIRA: I WANT TO TRY! (RAISE HER HAND)

~RUKIA GIVE ACIRA THE GUMBALL AND SHE EAT THEN SUDDENLY ACIRA 'S SOUL AND BODY GOT SEPERATED INTO TWO?

ACIRA: COOL!

CLONE ACIRA: (LAZY VOICE) LET'S LEAVE NOW I WANT TO SLEEP…

SAYURI: (SWEATDROP) I GUESS THEY GOT DIFFERENT PERSONALITIES BUT THIS ONE HAVE STILL THE SAME AS OWNER….

ACIRA: HEY!

ICHIMARU: HOW ABOUT SAYURI WANT TO TRY?  
SAYURI: NO THANKS I RATHER STAY IN MY NORMAL SELF

RANGIKU: IF I WERE YOU I WOULD JUST EAT AND IT'S FINISH…

SAYURI: I'M PERFECTLY FINE TO WHAT I AM

TOSHIRO: I THINK WE SHOULD THIS IN THE HARD WAY….

SAYURI: WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?

~RENJI AND MATSUMOTO HOLDS SAYURI AND TOSHIRO FORCE SAYURI TO EAT THE GUMBALL AND SAYURI BODY AND SOUL GOT SEPERATED~

SAYURI: WHAT THE HELL?

ACIRA: (NOTICES SAYURI'S KIMONO) HEY COME YOUR KIMONO IS DIFFERENT FROM US?

SAYURI: I DON'T KNOW AND WHAT THE PURPOSE OF TURNING INTO A SOULREAPER?

TOSHIRO: FOR YOU TO KNOW HOW IT FEELS LIKES TO BE A SOULREAPER

SAYURI: I DON'T WANT TO BE A SOULREAPER! WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND?

CLONE SAYURI: BECAUSE THE JUST WANT TOO…. (PLAYFULLY;; SMILING)

SAYURI: (SIGHS) NOW THAT I HAVE TRIED IT COULD I GET MY BODY BACK NOW….

CLONE SAYURI: I WANT TO PLAY FIRST (RUNS OFF)

SAYURI: (!) HEY! COME BACK IN HERE (CHASE AFTER CLONE SAYURI)

ACIRA: SAYURI, HOW DO I GET BACK TO MY ORIGINAL BODY?

ICHIMARU: GET THE GUMBALL IN YOUR BODY …..

ACIRA: WELL THAT DISGUSTING…

~SAYURI, ON THE OTHER HAND~

CLONE SAYURI: HAHAHAHAH (JUMPING OFF THE ROOF) YOU CAN'T CATCH ME!

SAYURI: (RUNNING AFTER) OH NO SOMEONE MIGHT SEE ME IN HERE

ACIRA: SAYURI-CHAN! (RUNNING AFTER HER)

SAYURI: (STOPS) ACIRA…. HOW DID YOU GET TO YOUR BODY BACK?

ACIRA: I'LL TELL YOU LATER AFTER WE CAUGHT YOUR CLONE.

SAYURI: YOU'RE RIGHT….

CLONE SAYURI: A NEW PLAYMATE! (SMILING;; GIGGLING)

SAYURI: I WISH I HAVE ROPE TO TIE HER UP

ACIRA: MAYBE ONE OF POWERS COULD DO THAT

SAYURI: YOU THINK?

ACIRA: WHY DON'T YOU TRY IT

SAYURI: (SAW A DRUM OF WATER) HERE GOES NOTHING (CONCENTRATING)

~THE WATER FORMS A ROPE LIKE SNAKE~

ACIRA: WOW! SAYURI YOU DID IT!

SAYURI: NOW TO CAPTURE MY CLONE (POINTS TO CLONE SAYURI)

CLONE SAYURI: (!) OH NO! (GONNA RUN AWAY)

~BUT THE WATER CAUGHT HER AND BRINGS BACK TO SAYURI AND TIE HER UP~

SAYURI: NOW HOW DO I GET BACK TO MY BODY?

ACIRA: YOU HAVE TO GET THE GUMBALL INSIDE HER BODY….

SAYURI: THAT'S DISGUSTING

ACIRA: YEAH I KNOW…

SAYURI: HERE GOES NOTHING (GETS THE GUMBALL INSIDE THE BODY)

~SAYURI IS NOW IN HER BODY~

SAYURI: THAT'S WAS A RELIEF

TOSHIROU: SO YOU ABLE TO CONTROL WATER TOO...

SAYURI: WHAT'S WRONG WITH THAT?

ICHIMARU: THERE'S A NEW SOULREAPERS IN THE HUMAN WORLD EH?

SAYURI & ACIRA: SOULREAPERS IN THE HUMAN WORLD?

AIZEN: YUP… YOU TWO GONNA BE SOULREAPERS IN THE HUMAN WORLD SO IT MEANS…

SAYURI: WE'RE GONNA DO YOUR JOB TOO?

RANGIKU: NOT ONLY YOU TWO….. BUT ICHIGO, ORIHIME, CHAD & EYEGLASS BOY TOO….

ACIRA: WHO'S EYEGLASS BOY?

ICHIGO: HE MEAN URYU

KENPACHI: AS A SOULREAPER YOU HAVE TO KILL HOLLOWS TOO… SO ARE YOU BRAVE ENOUGH TO FIGHT A HOLLOW?

ACIRA: YES

SAYURI: NO

PRINCEZZICE: I HOPE YOU ENJOY AND REVIEW. NEXT CHAPTER IS CHAPTER 5: THE DECISION

ACIRA: HOW COME I COULDN'T HAVE A STORY WITH ICHIMARU

PRINCEZZICE: DON'T WORRY I'LL MAKE YOU ONE

ACIRA: YEHEY!


End file.
